


A Terrible Right Arm Shall Scare That Infantile Thunderer

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Hate-Filled Aliens, John Keats - Freeform, M/M, Squadron Supreme - Freeform, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: When the Squadron Supreme temporarily dismantles the Avengers in late season two of Avengers Assemble, Hyperion becomes a bit preoccupied with their sole hostage.





	A Terrible Right Arm Shall Scare That Infantile Thunderer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts), [CalamityCain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/gifts).



> No one much will read this or care, I suspect, but Hyperion is such a ridiculous angry shitpile that now I am obsessed with how obsessed he is with Thor, his physical and very closely spiritual equal, and how much he wants that obsession to manifest in the form of Thunder God boners. Phew!
> 
> Title is a line from the poem "Hyperion," by John Keats. It's quite possibly one of my favorite titles I've come up with in a while, honestly. The prompts list is something I found on Google when I searched for "February writing prompts." I'm determined to come up with some way to fight through this winter haze, and this story is very much a product of this season.

1\. Freeze: The Thunder God freezes as the ship his puny mortal friends are on explodes like a dying sun in the sky, and Hyperion knows he has but a moment before this slight advantage likewise scatters to the wind like so much refuse, and so he does not waste it.

2\. Cusp: Thor is on the cusp of consciousness as Zarda wraps his limbs in thick manacles, and Hyperion has to resist the urge to punch him in the head yet again for good measure.

3\. Martyr: It occurs to Hyperion that the Asgardian may well not be used to not being the martyr, that he likely goes out of his way to ensure that the ragtag collection of humans he associates with for whatever reason are out of harm's way as often as possible; the distress on his face as he realizes the situation has been reversed is quite satisfying.

4\. Scent: The crown of Thor's head smells vaguely of ozone, the same scent Hyperion recalls breathing in the first time he'd wrapped the Thunder God's stolen cape around himself shortly after their first ill-fated meeting.

5\. Drip: Sweat, or maybe an unchecked tear, drips down the side of Thor's face and beads as it collects along his square jaw line; Hyperion does not realize his eyes have been following its journey until Zarda rudely snorts behind him.

6\. Mask: The muzzle is akin to a mask that hides from the public face much of Thor's insipid arrogance, and Hyperion takes great pleasure in snapping it in place around his big head.

7\. Symbol: He knows he won't be able to lift Mjolnir, the symbol of everything the Mighty Thor holds dear; he knows, and yet, still he tries, the effort culminating in a frustrated roar and an ineffective kick at the hammer's blunt head before he abandons it where it stands and takes his leave.

8\. Effuse: Thor effuses goodness and light, even as he glowers up at Hyperion, hissing muffled obscenities behind the tight gag.

9\. Mist: It begins to mist, and then full-on storm, an elemental protest of the Thunder God's plight, and Hyperion laughs in triumph, even as rainwater splashes down his face and plasters his hair to his forehead.

10\. Yellow: The Thunder God's hair is an ethereal almost-yellow, even sopping wet, and Hyperion is none too gentle in wrapping a strand around his finger several times, smirking even more when Thor grunts in pain and cranes his head in submission.

11\. Margin: There is a slim margin of error in their plan, should any of Thor's fellow heroes have managed to survive, but Hyperion has little interest in courting what-ifs and maybes.

12\. Fortuitous: Thor's previous relationship with Zarda proves fortuitous, but Hyperion nonetheless finds himself annoyed at happening upon her cupping his cheek and smiling in a show of ownership that she does not actually possess.

13\. Bellow: Thor bellows when the muzzle is at last removed, and then lets out a satisfying yowl when Hyperion's meaty hand shoots out and yanks a fistful of straight, pale hair at the root until the Thunder God's head is wrenched backwards.

14\. Corpulent: Hyperion can hardly stand any of his associates, past or present, from the corpulent, sentient floating head to the presumptuous, lusty Zarda, though at least MODOK would not have overtly flirted with their prisoner.

15\. Symbiotic: The symbiotic nature of his and Thor's elemental powers make Hyperion think, for but a fleeting moment, that they might work well together, but he quickly banishes the notion, gritting his teeth hard enough to leave his jaw aching.

16\. Fever: Several days into his containment show Thor flushed and fevered-looking, usually immaculate hair in considerable disarray, but he still musters the energy to shoot a wary glance at Hyperion whenever their gazes meet.

17\. Calm: Hyperion has heard the human expression 'calm before the storm,' but recognizes only in hindsight that what he may have read as a gradual wearing down of the Thunder God may well have been silent, satisfactory smugness that the tables were about to turn.

18\. Disdain: It is easiest for Hyperion to draw up appropriate amounts of disdain for Thor when he spouts foolhardy platitudes about his ridiculous 'friends.'

19\. Mauve: Thor's heavy, mauve cape transfixes Hyperion, not for the first time, in the manner akin to a particularly vicious Midgardian beast of burden, not least of all for the glimmer of ancient magic embedded deeply within its folds.

20\. Ordeal: "Such an ordeal this has been for you, Asgardian," Hyperion purrs at Thor's newly awakened and thoroughly furious face.

21\. Capture: It had not initially been in the plans to capture anyone, but Hyperion had taken considerable satisfaction in delivering the blow that had finally closed those piercing blue eyes in temporary defeat, and things had taken off from there.

22\. Wane: There are moments when Hyperion can feel his energy for this timeline waning, when he nearly considers flipping a coin and seeing where else fate might take him, his sordid past yet ever in tow.

23\. Superfluous: It seems almost superfluous to keep Thor alive when the Squadron has so thoroughly won already, though Hyperion cannot help but feel a pang of anxiety whenever he anticipates Nighthawk calling for the Thunder God's ultimate destruction.

24\. Insipid: It turns out that Thor's insipid mouth, to say nothing of his other orifices, can be put to better use than simply gaping open and spewing various obscenities, and Hyperion takes considerable enjoyment from each new makeshift experimentation.

25\. Flight: Hyperion wonders once whether taking flight to delirious highs across entire galaxies is an experience few but he and one such as Thor could ever possibly understand.

26\. Gather: Gathered between them all, Hyperion will never forget how weak and decidedly, deliciously un-mighty the Mighty Thor had looked, for once.

27\. Sage: Alas, Thor's sage words of wisdom in their scant interactions that follow never make it far beyond creative swearing and frequently gritted teeth.

28\. Simmer: Thor's rage simmers with but a thin veneer of restraint until at long last, it is time for him to boil over.

29\. Leap: When the time comes for the Avengers to make their latent move, it is all Hyperion can do to watch the God of Thunder leap into the fray, and then doggedly follow him.


End file.
